


A Better Place

by hanan01



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Burrmads, Crying After Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, Oops, Ramen, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, alex doesn’t eat breakfast: a saga, alex is a power bottom, alex is also the big spoon atm, consent is important guys, eventual smut y’all this is a slow burn, fight me, fuck i love jamilton so much, has this turned into a sick fic?, more tags will be added as the fic progresses, okay it’s not that much of a slow burn, thomas is just a sensitive guy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanan01/pseuds/hanan01
Summary: Washington pairs Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson together to work on a court case. Will their hate for each other be amplified by the project, or will they digress and fall in love? idk lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic, so apologies if it has a bit of a rough start. It’ll get better, I promise! :)  
> (Also, I’m using the OBC as character reference if y’all wanted a visual for this fic )  
> Title is from a clipping. song, check it out it’s a bop
> 
> Also, I don’t really know how the whole court/lawyer thing works... all of my information is derived strictly from Judge Judy so take that how you will lmao

* * *

Alexander woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm. Groaning, he turned and looked at the display: 8:15am. He had ten minutes to get out of the house if he wanted to make it to work on time, or his boss, George Washington, would be having some words with him about his time keeping skills. (Lately, Alexander had gotten into the habit of staying up all night poring over cases for the law firm that he works for, thus messing up his sleep schedule, meaning that Alex had been late to work on several occasions).

He sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and prepared himself for the day ahead. After changing clothes, brushing his teeth, and putting his shoulder length hair into a haphazard ponytail, he left the house and made his way to the subway. Breakfast was never really a thing for Alexander anymore, but he picked up some coffee from his local cafe on his way.

He had always loved the bustle of New York, and after completing his degree at university, decided to stay and pursue his career in the heart of the city. Luckily enough, the first law firm that Alex had applied to had accepted his application almost immediately, and he was able to work his way up from being a nervous intern to being one of the top lawyers in the firm in no time.

The subway journey was quick and uneventful. Alexander managed to make it inside the building by 8:55, so Washington wouldn’t be on his back about punctuality today.

“Hey, Alex,” the secretary at the front desk greeted him.

“Eliza, hi!” Alexander replied. She and Alex had a fling the first year he worked here, but she was unable to keep up with his constant work schedule and hours of tireless writing. Nevertheless, the split was amicable, and both still cared deeply for each other.

“Busy day ahead, huh?” Eliza questioned, as he made his way past the desk to the entrance of the office complex.

“You have no idea.” He winked at her as he scanned his ID badge and clocked in. “Catch up soon, yeah?”

“Looking forward to it.” She smiled warmly as he disappeared behind the doors leading to the offices.

Once he made it to his desk, he opened his laptop and immediately began looking over the most recent case that Washington had issued: Lewis vs Reynolds. He had been looking over the notes for the past few days and was due for a meeting with some other coworkers in half an hour to discuss the points of the trial. For some reason, he found this case to be of great interest. His firm were arguing against the plaintiff, a Mr James Reynolds, who claimed that the defendant, Miss Maria Lewis, had been stealing money from him during their long term relationship. However, there were signs of domestic abuse from Mr Reynolds, and, if Washington let him have the case, Alex would be able to prove Miss Lewis innocent with the right testimonies and witnesses.

“Well, Hamilton, don’t you look like shit.”

Alex didn’t even need to turn around to know who was addressing him; the arrogant southern drawl was enough for him to recognise who the voice belonged to.

“Morning, Jeffershit,” Alex coldly replied, without taking his eyes off of his computer screen. He was too busy with his work to properly address his self-proclaimed office enemy, Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson would probably be at the meeting that’s taking place shortly, so he would deal with him then. Right now, Alex needed to prepare his notes.

“Wow, Hammy, I’m hurt,” Jefferson said, mock hurt lacing his tone. Placing his hand on his chest, he continued, “Can’t even take the time to look at me. I thought we were past this!”

“Shut the fuck up, Jefferson. I can’t deal with your crap right now,” Alexander growled. It was too early in the morning in Alex’s opinion to coherently think, let alone have discourse with Jefferson. Besides, he was only on his first coffee of the day.

Jefferson shook his head, making his curls sway back and forth slightly. “Always so aggressive, Hamilton,” he tutted. “I suppose you’re working on the notes for this meeting, huh? Better be good if you want ol’ Georgie to put you on the case.”

“Well, I better go set up then, don’t you think?” Alex snapped, gathering his papers and laptop and heading to the conference room that the meeting was going to be held in. Of course, he took this opportunity to flip Jefferson off as he was walking away. Gotta make sure that Jefferson knows what Alex thinks of him whenever he can.

 

The meeting was successful, just as Alex had expected, with Washington approving of Hamilton’s notes and defence on the case. However, what Alex wasn’t expecting was having Jefferson agree with all of his points and statements without any fuss. Usually there would be a few heated exchanges between the two lawyers whenever one of them was presenting their work in a meeting. This time, Jefferson was supporting his points and even arguing in defence of them whenever other coworkers pointed out things they didn’t agree with in the presentation.

Alexander didn’t know what to think. _Why is Jefferson suddenly in my corner? He’s supposed to be a piece of shit! He’s supposed to be wrong so that I can swoop in and destroy his stupid arguments with hardcore facts and intellect! What the fuck is this?_

Alex almost missed his boss’ final feedback on his presentation.

“Alexander,” Washington began, “I’m very pleased with all the effort you’ve put into this case. I’d be very happy for you to take on this case in court.” Alexander didn’t even try to hide his pride. He deserved this. He let a small smirk appear on his face.

Washington continued: “Also, from what I’ve seen in this meeting, I’ve decided that Thomas will also be taking on this case to defend Miss Lewis.”

Hamilton’s smirk disappeared. He couldn’t help the exclamation that ripped loose from him. “W-What?!?”

“You heard what I said, Alexander.” His boss stood up, a sign that the meeting was over. “I honestly think you and Thomas are really going to work well together on this case. I expect you two to work outside of office hours to perfect this case. I want this to be completed in two weeks, and no less, if we want to get a good position in the trial.”

Alex glared at Jefferson, who seemed to share the same sentiment about the whole ordeal as Alex did, but was holding himself in a more demure and pristine manner. They made eye contact.

“ _I’m going to crush you_ ,” Alex thought, his scalding stare on Jefferson unwavering.

The other man just smirked, and gave Alex a look as if to say, “ _Good luck getting rid of me so easily, darling._ ”

Alex already knew this was going to be a challenging two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a filler chapter, so forgive me for the length, for ‘tis very short

“Guys, I’m actually debating just quitting. I can quit the law firm and get a job at a food truck and make tacos for the rest of my life.”

Alexander was lying on his bed surrounded by his three closest friends: Lafayette, Hercules and John. They were having a much overdue “guys’ night”, which so far consisted of beer, comically bad action movies, and Alexander’s relentless lamenting over the dilemma he’s been faced with at work. A dilemma that’s 6’ 2” and has big curly hair.

“Seriously, what the fuck is Washington thinking? I can hold this case perfectly fine on my own, thank you very fucking much,” Alexander continued. “Washington might as well just fire me right now if he thinks that making me work with Jefferson is a good idea.”

“ _Mon_ _ami_ ,” Lafayette gently supplied, “maybe you are too quick in judging Thomas, hmm? If you two just listened to each other without instantly ripping each other apart, you could get some good work done, _non_?”

Alexander scoffed. He could never understand why Lafayette was friends with Jefferson. Apparently, they had met in France while they were both visiting for the summer, and were pleasantly surprised when they found out that the other also lived in NYC. “Laf,” Alex started, “Jefferson is the most pretentious, arrogant, narrow minded, big-headed southern fuck to ever exist.”

“What’s that about southern fucks?” John’s head perked up from its place on Hercules’ lap.

“You’re a different type of southern fuck, John,” Alex explained. “You’re actually an acceptable human being, unlike Jeffershit.”

John grinned and settled his head back down. “I appreciate the confirmation. You’re a true pal, Alexander.”

“Why’s Jefferson such a piece of shit again? I kinda lost track of the rant at the eighteen minute mark,” Hercules teased Alex, his hands playing with John’s hair.

“Because,” Alexander sighed, leaning his head on Lafayette’s shoulder, “He thinks he’s better than everyone. He thinks he’s entitled. He barely had to lift a finger to get to where he is, whereas I had to work my ass off to have even gotten an interview at the firm in the first place. You see what I’m getting at?”

“How about we get some sleep, _mon_ _chou_? You must be tired after all of this nonsense at work.” Lafayette, being ever the maternal of the four, settled his arm around Alex so they could get in a more comfortable position. Alex, being exhausted and slightly beer-drunk (he’s a lightweight) sighed contently and closed his eyes.

“You guys are the fucking best,” he mumbled, just loud enough to be heard by the others. “I love y’all.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Alexander opened his eyes, he was alone in his bed. _The_ _guys_ _must’ve_ _left_. He checked the time. It was way past noon. Good thing it was a Saturday- Alex couldn’t imagine getting up and going to work feeling like this. The older he got, the worse it was for him to drink.

He looked on his bedside table. There was some aspirin and a glass of water, presumably left by Lafayette. He always knew that Alex could never handle his alcohol well, no matter the amount...it was a blessing that he had a mom friend like Laf.

He sat up, took the medicine and sipped the water as he began to wake up. He started making a to-do list in his head. He had to go grocery shopping. Today was cleaning day, too, so he’d have to clean around his apartment. He also had to contact Jefferson and make some arrangements for the next two weeks for them to work on the case together. Quite frankly, Alexander didn’t feel like doing any of the above.

He flopped back down on his bed and checked his phone. The guys had all sent messages into their group chat saying that they all made it home safely (a Lafayette Law that they all had to follow after a night out). Alex then checked his email. A few new messages loaded in his inbox. One of them was from a “ _thomasjefferson@gmail.com_ ”. It read:

_Dear Hamilton,_

_I’m no happier about this situation than you are. However, I do believe that if we are to make this work I need you to agree that while we are dedicating our office hours and free time to this trial, we will discuss and dispute about this case and about this case only. I believe that bringing personal beliefs and politics into these work sessions will be both unproductive and draining to us and our work ethic. And we all know who comes out on top with those debates anyway. (Spoiler alert: it’s me.)_

_We can sort out times and places to meet whenever you’re ready. We have to leave SOME decisions up to you, after all._

_Sincerely, Thomas Jefferson_

 

Alexander scoffed at the sheer vanity radiating from this simple email. Never would he have thought that the southerner’s arrogance could be portrayed so well through a few paragraphs. Alexander wrote back quickly:

 

_ya, whatever floats your boat, jeffershit_

_\- Sent From My iPhone_

 

Alexander threw his phone back on his bedside table and closed his eyes again. If he’s going to be dealing with Jefferson for the next two weeks, he’s gonna need all the sleep he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and feedback are encouraged and appreciated! 
> 
> follow me in tumblr if that’s your thing: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hanannnnnnn
> 
> shameless self promo YEET


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i getting any better at this writing thing? coz if im not it sucks to be y’all here take another chapter

The two men decided to meet the next day at a small, quaint cafe that was roughly halfway between both of their houses. Jefferson, of course, was already seated and sipping on a pretentious looking drink by the time Alex made it to the place. Alexander ordered a simplecoffee and took his seat opposite the other man.

Alex wasted no time on small talk- he had no desire to draw this out longer than it needed to be.

“So. What’s the plan?”

Jefferson acted like Alex hadn’t even spoke. “Good afternoon, Hamilton. On time as always.”

“Look,” Alex huffed, “I just want to get this over with. We don’t have the fucking time to be best buds. We need to get this case covered as quickly as possible so the trial can move forward.”

Jefferson leaned back in his chair and seemed to contemplate Alex. His eyes wondered over Alexander’s face, as if he was searching for something. Alex felt almost uncomfortable under the other man’s stare. Finally, Jefferson spoke.

“I agree that the sooner we get this done, the better. But we can’t just fucking stampede this one, Hamilton. This is a delicate case, and one mistake might just send the wrong person to jail. We have to actually think reasonably about this.” He looked at Alex from over the top of his mug, signalling that Alex needed so respond in some sort of way instead of just glaring at him.

“Well then we need some efficient time management.” Alex ignored the guffaw that Jefferson tried to hide in his latte. He glared at Jefferson, but continued: “I say we stay behind at the office every other weekday. We’ll work at my place next Saturday, then your place the Saturday after that. Deal?”

 

And so, when 5 o’clock rolled around on Monday, instead of packing up his things and heading to the car park, Jefferson headed to Hamilton’s cubicle and slumped himself on the spare spinny chair that was available.

 

Hamilton looked up from his laptop at Jefferson, with something akin to mild disgust on his face. “That time already, huh.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “You need a coffee? It’s the closest thing in this office to alcohol and I sure could use one.”

Hamilton raised his eyebrow. “How do I know that you’re not trying to poison me?”

“If I were plotting to kill you, I’d have done it by now,” Jefferson shrugged, not phased by the question. He stood up to go the the communal kitchen that the office block possessed, and came back shortly with two mugs and multiple packets of sugar and milk.

“How much milk and sugar do you take?” Jefferson asked. Hamilton registered him fiddling with the packets in his peripheral vision.

“Uhh, usually one milk and five sugars if you have brought that many,” Alex absentmindedly supplied, still looking at his work.

“Wait, what?”

“One milk, five sugars.”

Alexander noticed the fiddling had stopped. He turned to face Jefferson, who was regarding him with what he could only call amusement.

“Hamilton,” Jefferson shook his head. “Do you always put that much sugar in you coffee? Because I’ve seen you have at least ten cups a day at the office. I’m surprised you haven’t dropped dead from all of that sugar by now.”

“Oh, I’m restraining myself with five. I usually put a lot more in there,” Alex nonchalantly countered.

“What the fuck,” Jefferson whispered in disbelief, but nevertheless acquiesced and poured five packets of sugar into one of the cups.

“Why, how do you drink your coffee, Mr ‘Age of Enlightenment’?” Alex questioned, now becoming slightly amused himself. Only him and Jefferson would be able to argue about the right way to drink coffee.

“Black, of course,” Jefferson responded. “Sometimes I like to splurge on a latte or a frappe, but only on my cheat days.”

Of course he had cheat days. Alexander had to give this to Jefferson...from what he could see, the man had an incredible physique. _He_ _probably_ _goes_ _to_ _some_ _sort_ _of_ _gym_ , Alexander thought. Alex, however, is lucky if he remembers to eat a whole meal throughout the day.

Alexander realised that he hadn’t yet offered an answer to Jefferson’s statement.

He cleared his throat. “So, uhh, wanna get started on the work, then?”

Jefferson sighed and scooted his chair next to Hamilton’s. “Show me what you’ve come up with. Let’s see what we can do with this shit.”

 

A few hours and some surprisingly civil exchanges later, the two men had a good start on their case. At this rate, they’d only need a week and a half at the very most to complete the work. Maybe Washington was right after all.

Alex shrugged his laptop bag over his shoulder and collected his things.

“You driving?” Jefferson asked when they reached the doors exiting the building.

“Nah, I take the subway to work. I don’t have a car,” Alexander explained.

“Well, _I’ll_ drive you home.” Jefferson was already twirling his keys around his finger.

“I’ve stayed late lots of times, Jefferson. I don’t have a problem taking public transport.” Alex started to get annoyed. Why does Jefferson automatically assume that Alex would agree to a free ride? He had to work all his life to get where he is, and he’s not gonna start accepting favours now.

“Hamilton, if you get in trouble on a late night New York subway trip and don’t show up to work anymore, I’m gonna have to face G-Wash and explain why I couldn’t have just given you a ride back to your place. Just let me drop you off for the next two weeks and after that, the subway’s all yours.”

After a few moments of hesitation, Alexander reluctantly accepted, and followed Jefferson to the parking complex and into his car. A Mercedes. Obviously.

Alex rattled off his address to Jefferson and they were promptly on their way to Alex’s place in a comfortable silence.

By the time they reached Hamilton’s apartment, he was almost asleep in the passenger seat. Caffeine didn’t seem to have an effect on him any more. He seemed to drink it just out of habit.

“Well,” Alex said, unbuckling his seatbelt, “thanks for the ride. See ya tomorrow.”

“Not a problem, Alexander,” Jefferson replied. Alex was surprised at how soft the other man’s tone was. He was even more surprised when Jefferson waited until Hamilton was inside his house to drive away.

The thing that didn’t hit him until he lay his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, was that for the first time since they met, Jefferson had called him ‘Alexander.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always accepted in THIS house 
> 
> wanna follow my tumblrico? here :  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hanannnnnnn
> 
> have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a regular update schedule? i don’t know her ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> i’m trying to take it as slow as i can with the slow burn stuff but honestly i physically can’t restrain myself so it’s gonna burn pretty quick what can i say

The next day at work, Alexander tried to avoid Jefferson at all costs. So much so that at one point in the day, he ducked under his desk to keep the other man from seeing him. All he had to do was make it until 5 o’clock, and then he could disappear.

Alexander didn’t know why he felt such a sudden shift in the dynamic between them. Something about how soft spoken Jefferson was last night had shoved their relationship in a direction that Alex wasn’t sure of. All he knew was that he wanted to stay away from his coworker long enough to figure out what and why he was feeling the way that he was.

5 o’clock finally came, and for once in his life, Hamilton left work when he was supposed to. He shoved past the doors leading to the outside of the building. _Almost there._ And then:

“Hamilton!”

 _Shit._ Alexander froze. As if he would be so lucky to have his escape plan work.  
Turning around, he faced the person addressing him.

“Jefferson,” he said, looking everywhere apart from the man’s face. “How can I help?”

“You seem to forget our agreement,” Jefferson replied, twirling his car keys around his index finger. “You agreed to let me take you home for the next two weeks.”

“No. I agreed to let you take me home when we stay behind after work. Not on days when we’re not working on the project,” Alex stuttered. Why was he so adamant to help Alex all of a sudden?

Jefferson looked sternly at the smaller man. “Alexander.”

 _Fuck, he did it again._ All this first name acknowledgement had Alex’s brain frazzled.

“Shit. You’re not gonna let me say no?” Alexander tried.

Jefferson chuckled and shook his head. For once, Jefferson’s laugh wasn’t because he was mocking something Alex had said. This time, it was a genuine laugh. Nothing hostile about it.  
Alex tried not to let his thoughts get him flustered. He cleared his throat.

“Only for the next two weeks, okay? Then will you get off my back?”

“Sure,” Jefferson responded. “Hey, we might as well work on the case every weekday, you know, because I’m already gonna have to stay behind to take you home anyway.”

His suggestion had Alex thinking. If he and Jefferson worked every day this week, they’ll most likely finish the case a week early. That means everything will go back to normal, right?

Alex voiced his thoughts to the other man, who nodded along as they reached Jefferson’s car in the parking complex. Alexander began to be suspicious when they got in the car and Jefferson didn’t start the driving right away.

“Yo, everything alright?” Alex questioned, his eyebrows furrowing with mild worry.

“Alex, I...” Jefferson, for once in his goddamn life, seemed to have trouble getting his words out. “Can I say something?”

Alexander blinked. “Sure...?”

Jefferson took a deep breath. “You know, I don’t actually hate you. We should really get to know each other more, don’t you think? I mean we’ve been working really well with each other lately and...” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Alex narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Jefferson turned abruptly in his seat and faced Alexander, looking straight into his eyes. “Do you want to come over to my place? We can work there tonight. Or, we don’t have to work, if you don’t want, I don’t know.” Jefferson looked almost bashful at the suggestion.

Alex smiled, trying to suppress the sudden butterflies that seemed to have migrated to his stomach. “Sure, Jefferson, I’ve always wanted to see the habitat of my arch nemesis,” he mocked, hoping that Jefferson couldn’t detect the nervousness coming from within him.

However, Jefferson still had more to say. “I, uh...I was also wondering if you would be okay with calling me Thomas?” He spoke fast, as if he wanted to get all of the awkwardness to their new dynamic over with as quickly as possible . “That is, if you’re okay with me calling you Alexander. I was just thinking that since we’re, ya know, hanging out outside of work that the formalities aren’t really needed and it would be better if we jus-“

“Thomas,” Alexander interrupted the babbling man. “I’m totally okay with that. Let’s just get a move on before Burr sees us and starts being a little shit about everything.”

Jefferson- _Thomas-_ seemed to visibly relax, and soon they were on the move to the apartment of the man that Alexander was positive that he hated, but now he’s not so sure. Since when would he ever agree to doing such a thing? Agreeing to go to Thomas Jefferson’s? Willingly? Well, they do need to finish the case notes, and the sooner they do, the sooner Alex can get back to his routine and work schedule like before. So, at that moment, he decided that going to Thomas’ house wouldn’t be such a bad decision.

“You wanna pick out some music?” Thomas broke the silence.

“As if you’d have anything good,” Alex joked, but took Jefferson’s phone and connected the aux cord. “What’s you password?”

Thomas side eyed Alex and scoffed. “Please, I know we’re not constantly arguing like before, but there’s no fucking way I’m trusting you with my password.”

“What? Scared I’ll find your nudes, Tommy?”

“Haha. Such a comedian as always, Alexander. Here, let me touch ID it.”

Once his phone was unlocked, Thomas issued a warning to Hamilton. “You stay on the music app, and ONLY on the music app. Got it?”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Alex fake saluted, and got to work looking through Jefferson’s iTunes library. He was actually surprised at the range of music this guy listened to. “I can’t believe you have Britney Spears and Snoop Dogg on the same fucking playlist,” he laughed, as he shuffled a random playlist that looked reasonable.

“Hey, if it’s good, I’ll listen to it,” Jefferson shamelessly replied.

After a few more songs that Alex deemed to be, in his words, “fucking bops,” Thomas pulled up into his driveway and stopped the car. Alex was surprised at the apartment that Thomas pulled into.

He was expecting a pretentious, flamboyant, four story building with magenta trimming and three other Mercedes parked out in the drive. Instead, what he was met with was a small, modest apartment that had just enough room in the driveway to fit the car that Thomas was parking into it.

“Here we are,” Thomas exclaimed, “Home sweet home!”

Alex must have been uncharacteristically quiet, because Thomas asked if everything was alright.

“Yeah, everything’s great,” Alexander said, getting out of the car and following Thomas to his front door. “I just thought that you would live in, like, an MTV Cribs mansion or something.”

“Seems like there’s a lot that we don’t know about each other, Alexander.” Thomas’ voice was soft and quiet, and if Hamilton didn’t know any better, he’d say that Thomas sounded a little sad.

“Well, since I’m a guest at this establishment, I demand your best glass of wine.” Alex tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

Jefferson’s face lit up with amusement as he played along with Alex’s act.

“Would you also like a house tour, sir? It comes complimentary with the wine.”

“Certainly, _garçon_ , I was just about to suggest the same myself,” Alex replied, a boyish grin on his face.

After showing Alex the apartment (which, to Alexander’s surprise, contained a lot of neutral colours and not too much magenta) Thomas sat down with the other man at his kitchen island and opened a bottle of wine for them to share.

Then they opened another bottle.

And then another.

Soon the pair of them were wine drunk and were attempting to make cookies in Jefferson’s kitchen. They gave up halfway through, and resorted to just eat the cookie dough on Thomas’ couch (sitting closer to each other than necessary) after deciding that there was no way they’d be able to operate the oven safely.

Alex was thoroughly enjoying himself, and told Thomas just that. Thomas lopsidedly grinned at Alex through the tendrils of hair covering his eyes.

“Me too, Alex.”

And with that, Alexander closed his eyes and told himself that he’d think about everything in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t hesitate to leave feedback! tell me what you’d like to see. Kudos and comments are encouraged !
> 
> if tumblr’s ya thang, hmu :  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hanannnnnnn


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo people  
> So i don’t know how often i’ll be updating or what the chapter lengths will be like in the near future bc i’m going back to school in about a week or so, and that’s the priority atm 
> 
> but anyway enjoy this nonsense

“Alexander. ALEXANDER.”

 

Alex felt himself being shaken.

“Get the fuck up, Alexander,” Thomas said. “We’re gonna be late for work if you don’t get up in five minutes.”

Alexander tried to open his eyes but they refused to budge. He had a dull pounding in his head and his mouth was dry. If he moved right now, he’d throw up, and he’d rather not do that in front of Thomas.

“I can’t move, Thomas,” Alexander quietly moaned into the pillow that was under his head. He didn’t remember falling asleep in a bed... Thomas must have moved him last night.

“You little shit!” Thomas called from the ensuite bathroom where he was getting ready. “I’m not falling behind on my workload because your ass is too lazy to get out of bed.”

Alex moved to get up from the bed but was met with a sharp stabbing pain in his head and black dots in his vision.

“Ah, fuck!” Alexander exclaimed, kneading his palms on his forehead, trying to subdue some of the pain.

Thomas popped his head out of the bathroom door and into the bedroom. His brows were furrowed with genuine concern. “Everything okay, Alex? What happened?”

“I have a really bad migraine,” Alex groaned. “I can’t see anything. My whole body fucking hurts.”

“Can’t handle your alcohol, huh? Not even wine?”

“Shut the fuck up. Just give me a minute and I’ll be up.”

Chuckling, Thomas was about to turn back into the bathroom when he saw that Alex was shivering. What grabbed his attention even more was the sheen of sweat that had formed on Alexander’s forehead. He stopped laughing and approached Alex, who was lying in the foetal position on Thomas’ magenta covers.

“Hey,” Thomas said gently. “You don’t look so good.”

“Yah, thanks sweetheart. I’m feeling just fucking peachy,” was the retort that Thomas received.

“No, Alex, I’m being serious. You can’t go into work like that. I’m not allowing it.”

“Oh, you won’t allow it?” At this, Alex attempted to sit up. His eyes were fiery, but this was undermined by the paleness if his face. “Since when do I have to take orders from you? You start to give me rides in your stupid car and you think I owe you something? Fuck off, Thomas. I’ve went into work in worse conditions than this and still kicked your ass in our meetings. I’m going in.”

“You’re not going anywhere. I’m calling you in sick,” Thomas said as he reached for his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the number for the law firm.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Alex snapped.“ I’m going in.”

“You’re certainly fucking not. Now be quiet, I’m on the phone.” Thomas stalked out of the room on his long legs and left Alex on the bed.

“I’M FUCKING FINE!” Alex used whatever energy he had to call after Thomas as he was leaving. With that, Alex felt weak, and lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. Keeping them open seemed to amplify the pounding in his head.

It seemed like forever until Thomas returned. “It’s done!” The curly haired man proclaimed. “You’re officially on sick leave for the rest of the week!”

“I hate you,” Alex muttered into the duvet.

“You need to thank me, you little gremlin,” Thomas shot back. “Listen. You’re staying here until you’re better. You can’t fucking sit up for more than thirty seconds before you black out.” Alex tried to interrupt but Thomas held his hand up and carried on talking. “You have a fever and you look like shit. I’m going to draw you a warm bath and I’m making you some tea. You’re not gonna do any work until I say so.”

Alex didn’t have the energy to argue with the other man. “Fine,” he sighed. He might as well get the most of this experience and allow Thomas to baby him. “If anyone hears about this,” Alex warned,“you’re fucking dead, buddy.” Alexander looked like the polar opposite of intimidating, with his crumpled up work shirt from the night before paired with the bags under his eyes, but Thomas gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“I don’t plan on telling anyone. Don’t worry.”

Thomas helped Alexander up and led him to the bathroom. He had already drew the bath, and had set a pair of clean pyjamas on the bathroom counter.

“When you’re finished, come to the living room,” Thomas instructed with a gentle smile. “I’ll set some pillows and blankets out and I’ll have some medicine ready.” 

Alexander looked at Thomas for a moment or two. This man, who a few days ago wouldn’t spare him a second glance, is letting him stay in his home and is taking care of him. It’s like Thomas was two different men. The man that Alex was familiar with was the one at work, who put on flamboyant suits and had a witty mind and a sharp tongue. This man who was standing in front of him was completely different. His hair, instead of being meticulously styled, was wild and unruly. He wore an old basketball jersey instead of a designer suit.He was soft spoken, kind, patient. And he was wearing glasses. Alexander returned Thomas’ smile.

“Thank you,” Alex said, almost in a whisper. “This means a lot.”

“My pleasure, Alexander,” Thomas returned. He realised how much of a big deal this moment was, but didn’t want to make Alexander any more uncomfortable than he already was. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Alex had taken his bath, he felt much more refreshed. He put on the clothes that Thomas had given him, which were several sizes too big, but made him feel cosy and secure. They smelled like Thomas, too.

Alexander made his way to the kitchen, where he heard Thomas singing along to the radio. Unannounced, he took a moment to watch the other man. Thomas had pulled his hair back and was swinging his hips along to the music. He was wearing an apron and was standing over the stove, where something smelled delicious.

Alexander cleared his throat.

Thomas turned around in surprise. “Hey! Come take a seat, I’m making french toast.”

“It smells great, but I don’t know how much i can stomach,” Alex replied, sitting at the kitchen island.

“You need to have at least a couple of bites, or you can’t take any meds,” Thomas informed him as he turned back to the stove. “There’s juice in the fridge, or I can boil the kettle if you want something warm for your throat.”

“I’m okay right now, I’m still kinda waking up,” Alex said, yawning to confirm his statement.

“You’re not a morning person? Why am I not surprised?” Thomas laughed, setting some water and a plate of french toast in front of Alex.

“Anything that _does_ surprise you?” Alexander jokingly ventured, not really expecting the other man toreply. But then, since when does Thomas do what Alexander expects?

“Yeah,” Thomas starts. “You talk in your sleep. I would’ve thought that since you talk all day anyway, you’d actually shut up in your sleep.”

At that, Alexander’s cheeks started to turn a little red. He’d blame that on the fever.

“Also,” Thomas continued, “you’re not as high maintenance as I thought you would be. Guess you’re kinda different in work, ya know?”

Thomas took a bite of his toast and set his eyes on Alex, waiting for him to respond to his analysis.

“You’re not exactly the same person either,” Alex replied, trying not to let the other man’s stare intimidate him. “Thomas Jefferson? In an old basketball jersey? Dancing to Madonna?”

“Okay, you got me there,” Thomas put his hands up in mock defeat. “But Madonna is an ICON. You can’t blame me for rocking out to her.”

Seeing that Alex had stopped eating, he got up and got Alex some cold and flu medicine. “Here,” he said, placing a few tablets and a new glass filled with orange juice in front of the sick man. “I’ll give you some more in a few hours.”

After making Alex drink the whole glass of juice (“vitamin C”), Thomas led Alex to his living room and had him sit down in the pile of pillows that Thomas had set up.

“What are you in the mood to watch?” Thomas asked, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

“I’m literally on the verge of consciousness. I couldn’t care less,” Alex replied from his nest of blankets.

“Judge Judy? She’s a fierce queen,” Thomas suggested.

“Sure, whatever. Nothing like some fake court cases to spice up a lawyer’s life,” came Alex’s retort, although, in Thomas’ opinion, it seemed that Alex enjoyed binging the episodes more than he let on.

 

At the end of the day, the pair were ready to retire.

“Let’s go to bed, Alexander,” Thomas prompted. “You’ve had enough of Judy Sheindlin to last a lifetime.”

“Sure, I’ll call you if I need you.”

Thomas gave Alexander a puzzled look. “What’re you talking about?”

“I’m sleeping on the couch,” Alexander answered. “...Right?”

“I mean...if you want to,” Thomas treaded slowly. “We slept in the same bed last night, and you were okay with it-“

“I don’t want to make you sick...”

“I’ve been around you all day.”

Alex weighed his options. He knew he was gonna get cold, and he’d been sitting on this couch all day. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Fine,” Alex decided. “But only because I need your body heat. I’m too weak to make it through the night by myself. You might wake up and find me dead on your couch.”

“It’s a futon, Alexander. You need to look up your furniture terminology,” Thomas tutted jokingly.

“Fuck you.” Alexander yawned. He was about to fall asleep any second.

“Sure,” Thomas dismisses, tucking Alexander into the bed sheets.

If Alexander wasn’t practically comatose, he would have speculated that response. But right now, all he could care about was closing his eyes.

Just before he drifted off, he felt Thomas crawl into his side of the bed and whisper in what could only be described as a loving tone.

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, you really read this huh 
> 
> tell me what you think! comment or come talk to me on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hanannnnnnn 
> 
> if you leave kudos i’ll make you french toast


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo it’s 4:30 am and i can’t sleep so take a poorly written chapter

Alexander opened his eyes. This wasn’t his bed. These sheets were too soft to be his.

He felt an arm loop around his waist loosely.

 _Oh_.

Alex turned around on his other side to face Thomas, trying not to disturb him in his sleep. Laying his head back down, he examined the other man.

Thomas was undoubtedly handsome. Alex would have to blind and a fool if he didn’t see that. His skin was beautiful and rich- when his eyes were closed like they were now, Thomas’ eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks. His lips were plump and slightly pushed apart in his sleep. Tendrils of his hair rested on his forehead and on his pillow, surrounding his head in a halo like fashion. Alex couldn’t help himself. His eyes were fixated on Thomas’ face. He didn’t realise that sometime during this, Thomas’ eyes had sprung open.

When Alex noticed the other man’s gaze on him, he immediately looked away and blushed violently.

“Hey,” Thomas whispered. His voice was low; the type of low that you only get in the morning. The type of low that made Alex notice the sudden blood rushing between his legs. Alexander didn’t know if his face could get any redder, but it certainly felt like it.

“Hi,” Alexander whispered back, still not making eye contact with the other man. He tried not to notice the man’s arm still on his waist. He tried not to notice a lot of things.

“You feeling any better?” Thomas asked, a lazy smile playing on his lips.

“Y-Yeah, I think it was like a, umm... like a twenty four hour thing,” Alex mumbled, not wanting his voice to give away his current predicament.

“That’s good.” Thomas gave another languid smile to Alex and then finally flipped over onto his back, taking his arm with him.

Now was Alexander’s time to make a run for it.

“I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ll be right back,” Alexander said, quickly getting up before Thomas could see too much of him.

Thomas simply grunted in response, which didn’t help Alex’s case at all.

 

After sorting himself out in the shower, Alexander made his way to the kitchen to see if he could finally eat some proper food. He hadn’t really eaten that much in the past couple of days what with work and his sickness.

Thomas seemed to have already made breakfast for the two of them, and was seated at his kitchen island on his phone. He looked up and smiled when he noticed that Alex had arrived.

“I made pancakes!” Thomas exclaimed.

Alex didn’t realise how hungry he actually was until he sat down and loaded his plate.

“Damn these look great. Do you cook like this all the time?” Alex asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

“I try to,” Thomas said. “Cooking makes me calm, ya know? It just helps me clear my head for a while. Makes me happy to be able to make something that other people enjoy. It sounds kinda stupid, I dunno.”

“Nah, man, that’s not stupid at all,” Alex reassured him. “You’re lucky to be able to cook such good shit. I try and make ramen and I practically burn my apartment down every time.”

At this they both laughed.

“Okay well that needs to change,” Thomas tried to say through his laughter. “You’re helping me cook tonight’s meal.”

“I’ll supervise, but I’m not touching a thing.You don’t want me anywhere near a kitchen appliance unless it’s the coffee machine. It’s for the best.”

“Sure, gimme company while I work. It’ll be fun.” The genuineness in Thomas’ voice was warming to Alexander. He couldn’t help but smile at the man. He loved the sheen of Thomas’ skin in the morning light coming through the kitchen window. Somehow, it made him look more striking, which Alexander would have never thought was possible. He was beautiful even when we was doing something so mundane and normal, like eating.

Alex noticed that he hadn’t said anything for a period of time. He cleared his throat.

“I can help clean up, but I don’t guarantee that all of your dishes will remain intact by the end of the day.”

At this, Thomas just chuckled. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

After they finished eating, Thomas started at the sink, while Alexander assigned himself the job of drying the dishes.

“So,” he ventured. “What are Thomas Jefferson’s likes and dislikes? What grinds his gears? What butters his egg roll?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Just tell me about yourself. Ya know, pet peeves, favourite things to do, that sort of thing.”

Thomas looked thoughtful. “Well... I like jazz music, old music. Fats Domino, BB King, people like that. France in the summer is one of my favourite things. Umm... I love going to antique stores, or thrift stores, places like that. I play the violin. My momma made me do it as a kid and it just kinda stuck.” He looked nostalgic and lost in his thoughts.

“What I don’t like, though?” He considered this for a moment. “I don’t like when stores put up Christmas decorations in July. I don’t like seeing spoilers for movies or tv shows online... Ooh! I hate when you get out a pool and your swimming trunks stick to your legs. That’s the worse.”

Alex found that last point extremely amusing.

“You know, Thomas, I always pegged you as a speedo kind of guy. You know, what with the French influence and such.”

Thomas didn’t hesitate to flick some water from the sink onto Alexander.

“So. What about you?”

“Okay,” Alex started. “I hate winter. Especially in New York. It sucks. You have to hire a snow plough just to get outside of your front door. I hate it when Starbucks baristas get my name wrong. I hate it when I’m shaving my beard and I mess up one side and so I have to either shave it more or just wait until it grows back.“

Thomas nodded in agreement. “Perfectly understandable dislikes. Now, tell me about the good things.”

Alex smiled as he dried the plates. “I like it when you go outside and you can feel the sun on your face, burning your cheeks. I like it when I have a good hair day, so I can wear it down. I like it when I manage to catch the subway in time.”

He paused. Thomas turned his head to look at him.

Almost in a whisper, Alex continued. “I like _you_.”

Thomas had finished the dishes by now, and was drying his hands. He seemed to freeze when he heard what Alex had said. Alex could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Did he do the right thing? Should he have just kept quiet?

Then Thomas did the darnedest thing.

He leaned towards Alexander, tucked some of his hair behind his ear, and kissed him. Right there at the kitchen sink, Thomas had just kissed Alex.

Those lips, the ones that Alex had been thirsting for just this morning, were on his own. He kissed back with sudden passion. Never would he have thought that he wanted this as bad as he did, but he did. He needed this. He needed Thomas.

Thomas suddenly pulled back from the kiss to look at Alexander. “I like you too,” he whispered, his lips grazing over Alexander’s as he spoke.

Alexander smiled against the next kiss, not believing that this was happening. How could he ever be with such a beautiful man? Look at him. He was gorgeous.

Alex was the one who pulled away this time.

“Why do you like me? I’m not special. You’re a fucking god and I’m just this overtired, over caffeinated jerk.”

Thomas held Alex’s face between his hands. He looked stern. “Shut the fuck up. You’re fucking amazing. You’re fucking gorgeous. What the fuck.”Thomas punctuated each one of his sentences by pressing a kiss to Alexander’s lips. “Don’t ever think that you’re not special. You’re special to me. If anything, it’s me that doesn’t deserve you.”

“How did this happen?” Alex asked, out of breath and with disbelief. “A week ago we fucking hated each other’s guts.”

“Hmm,” was all Thomas bothered replying. He was kissing up and down Alex’s neck and jawline.

Alex couldn’t help but giggle. His neck was his most ticklish spot. “C’mon man, we have to finish these dishes.” He tried pushing he larger man off of himself but it was no use. Thomas pinned him to the wall, and carried on kissing his neck up and down, every now and again going back to his lips. Alex moaned through it all- loud, breathy moans, which seemed to encourage Thomas even more. By the end, Alexander had three hickeys that he could see.He wasn’t sure exactly how many Thomas had left.

Thomas spent the rest of the day teaching Alexander some cooking skills. Well, trying to teach Alexander some cooking skills. Thomas would get behind Alex’s back and hold Alexander’s hands to guide him with what they were doing, but they would always get distracted. Thomas ended up making all of the food for the day, but no one was complaining.

Thomas also found out that Alex loved having his hair played with, so a good portion of their time after the meal was spent with Alexander sitting on Thomas’ lap and having Thomas braid and re-braid his hair.

 

That night, Alex didn’t hesitate to sleep in Thomas’ bed. Nestling between Thomas’ arms, he felt as though there was no where else that he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh you really be reading this bahaha  
> thanks for reading, appreciate each and every one of you  
> follow my tumblr if you so desire : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hanannnnnnn 
> 
> if you leave comments and kudos, the barista at starbucks will get your name right   
> if you don’t, your swim trunks will stick to your legs next time you go to the pool 
> 
> ps .i hope your day/night is as beautiful as daveed diggs amen


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a small smutty chapter.

The next morning was peaceful. The two men lay in bed together long after they had woken up.

“Thomas.” Alex lifted his head from Thomas’chest where it was resting. “What’re we gonna tell everyone at work when we go back next week? What about the case? Washington’s gonna be on our backs if we don’t have this finished by the end of next week-“

Thomas could see that Alex was worrying the corner of his lip. He took his thumb and rubbed the pad of it across Alex’s lip to make him pause.

“Hey,” Thomas soothed. “Don’t even think about that right now. You’re still officially on sick leave. You need to make sure you’re one hundred percent better before you set one foot in that office.”

“What will people say about us? I haven’t even told my friends where I am. They don’t even know that I’m staying at your place. What’re they gonna do when I tell them about the two of us? I mean, Laf might be okay with it but I’m not so sure about Herc. Or John for that matter. Actually, I’m pretty sure John would be ready to fight you in a moment’s notice.”

Thomas smiled. “I’m not surprised about that, to be honest, but I do imagine that Gilbert will be quite pleased with us.”

Alexander turned to look at Thomas’ face. “How did you guys meet again? Tell me the story from your perspective. I wanna hear it.”

“Hmm,” Thomas looked pensive as he was trying to recall how he met the Frenchman.

“Well, I was in my junior year in college. It was summer, and I wanted to go on an adventure, but none of my college friends thought France was cooler than Miami or LA. So, I decided to fuck it all and go by myself. I booked a flight to Paris and stayed there all summer in this little village that looked like the shit you find in storybooks, ya know? Fuck, I loved it so much.”

Alexander loved watching Thomas telling stories that made him happy. His eyes lit up with imagination and nostalgia, making his face bright. Alex couldn’t tear his eyes off of the other man.

“Then one day, I was in this little antique bookstore. I wanted to try my hand at reading a book that was all French. There was this cute French boy that was behind the counter when I went to pay.”

“Laf?”

“Yeah. So I go to pay and he looks at me and straight away he says, “You’re American.” And I say that I am. And then he tells me that he’s always wanted to see America but he’s never gotten the chance. And I say to him that it’s not that great, France is much better. Then he looks me in the eye and says, “There are many things that the French are better at.””

Alex chuckled, although he was not surprised with Lafayette’s advances. He was French, after all. But wait- Alex could have sworn that Laf said they both lived in New York at that time? Alex mentally shook his head and continued to listen to Thomas’ story.

“So then we kept meeting up throughout my time there. I spent almost the rest of my summer with him. We dated for a little while, and we did sleep together once or twice, but we didn’t really keep it up after-“

Alex sat up abruptly. “Wait. What? What did you just say?”

Thomas blinked. Then a look of understanding dawned on his face. “Gilbert never told you, huh?” he asked softly.

“You used to DATE LAF?!” Alex’s eyes were wide and he was visibly angry.

“It was really casual, and we agreed to break it off after that summer,” Thomas tried to explain quickly. “I mean, c’mon, Alexander. As if you’d accept it coming from him either. No wonder he didn’t want to tell you. You’d have killed him right there.”

Alex couldn’t deny that Thomas had a point. He would have given Laf the silent treatment for at least two weeks. Lafayette had told Alex that he was friends with Thomas. _Friends_. And he could barely accept that in itself.

But, then again, if he were Lafayette and he saw Thomas in his bookstore, he would have done the same thing.

“Are you mad?” Thomas’ question broke Alexander’s train of thought. His voice sounded so small, so unlike the usual boisterous tone that he had, that it broke Alex’s heart.

“Of course I’m not mad,” Alex reassured the other man. “I just wish I knew before I talked shit about you to Laf all those times.”

Thomas playfully wacked Alexander’s arm.

“Well, you know now,” Thomas dismissed, as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow.

Alex cleared his throat. “Was he...uhhhh...ya know, was he good?”

Thomas opened one eye and looked at Alexander. He closed it again, and smirked. “He was great. But I’m better, darling.”

“Prove it,” Alexander shot back. Challenge accepted.

Immediately, Thomas flipped Alexander so that he was on top of the smaller man.

“My pleasure.”

 

Thomas was rough. He bit and licked all over Alex’s skin, removing his clothes until he was only in his boxers. Thomas kissed Alex’s mouth hungrily, then began making his way down his torso. He mouthed at Alex’s dick through his underwear, receiving a moan from Alex in response. Eventually, Alexander couldn’t take it anymore, and he pulled his boxers down so that he was exposed.

Thomas didn’t hesitate. He began licking the underside of Alex’s cock, enjoying the sounds that he was drawing from the other man. Putting the tip in past his lips, Thomas made eye contact with Alexander, which somehow made the moment more intimate for both men. Then, without warning, Thomas took the rest of Alexander in his mouth and started bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. After a few minutes, Alexander felt that familiar heat coil in his lower belly.

He couldn’t help the moans that escaped his lips. “Ah! Thomas, I’m gonna-“

That’s all he managed to get out before he came in Thomas’s throat. Thomas was ready for it though, and swallowed around him, bringing a cry of pleasure from Alexander. After helping Alex ride out his orgasm, Thomas pulled off of him with an obscene pop and wiped his mouth. He straddled Alexander and began tenderly kissing him, carding his hands through Alexander’s soft hair.

“It might be too early to say this,” Thomas said, between kisses, “but I’m going to say it anyway. I love you.”

“W-what?” Alex couldn’t believe what he just heard. Was this his post orgasmic bliss acting up or did he really just hear Thomas Jefferson confess that he loved him?

Thomas pulled back to look at Alex. “Did I stutter?”

“Fuck,” Alexander said quietly. “I love you too.”

“Shit,” Thomas smiled lopsidedly. “Guess we’re both in trouble, huh?”

“Washington’s such an amazing matchmaker.”

“I just finished sucking your dick. It’s not the best time to talk about Washington right now.”

“Okay, sorry. I’ll work on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading? honestly i don’t know why y’all are still here but i love each and every one of you for it :,)  
> leave kudos! give me feedback!! or alexander will give you the silent treatment for at least two weeks
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr! tell me what you think of this fic, tell me about yourself, tell me anything! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hanannnnnnn
> 
> have a beautiful day you funky superb human you


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut what’re you gonna do about it

It was Sunday. This meant that this was the last day Alexander had with Thomas until they both had to go into the office. Of course, Thomas wouldn’t let Alexander lift a finger during the whole week, so when they returned to the firm, they would have to be working non stop if they wanted to meet Washington’s deadline.

Alex was sitting at Thomas’s kitchen island with a bowl of granola in front of him. Thomas had left a note saying that he had gone out for a morning run, so Alex had to fend for himself in the kitchen. After raiding the cupboards, he had decided that granola was a good enough option, since he didn’t have to physically make anything or use the stove.

Alexander was in the middle of checking his emails on his phone when he heard the front door open and shut. Footsteps approached the kitchen, and soon a very sweaty Thomas appeared.

“Hey,” Thomas greeted the other man, as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Yeah, I just had some granola so I’m okay...” Alex trailed off, his eyes wide, unable to finish his sentence. Thomas was guzzling his water while Alex was speaking, letting his adam’s apple bob in his throat. Some water escaped from the bottle and was spilling over the man’s beard and shirt. Frankly, Alexander was having a hard time concentrating while Thomas was standing there, looking fine, dripping with sweat and having his shirt stick to him like that. It wasn’t fair, in Alex’s opinion.

“Great,” Thomas said, oblivious to Alex’s pining. “I’m gonna go shower.” He started to make his way out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

 _Shower_? Alex grinned. This was an opportune moment. “Can I come?”

Thomas’ steps to the bathroom didn’t even falter, almost as if he was expecting Alex to ask. “I don’t know. Can you?”

 

Steam filled the bathroom as Thomas turned the shower on. He peeled his sweaty clothes off of his body and entered the shower, but kept the door open as an invitation for Alex to join him.

Alexander just watched Thomas for a little bit, which he had now realised was one of his favourite things to do. Water was cascading down Thomas’ toned body, his muscles rippling when he reached up to shampoo his hair.

“Like what you see, darling?”

Thomas’ question snapped Alex out of his daydream.

“Fuck, yes.” Alex took the invitation this time, stripped himself of his clothing and entered the shower with Thomas. Thomas was facing away from Alexander, with his back to Alex’s face.Alex immediately started kissing the first thing he could reach, which were Thomas’ shoulders. The broad expanse gave him a lot of surface area to work with.

Thomas turned around and Alex continued kissing, this time down Thomas’ chest and lingering on his nipples. He continued his journey down, teasing and licking Thomas’ torso.

At this point, Alex was pressed up against the other man and could feel him getting hard, which was all of the incentive he needed to head further south. Alex got onto his knees, took a moment to appreciate the size of Thomas’ member, then, without further ado, took him into his mouth. Thomas let out a moan, which echoed with the bathroom’s acoustics. Alex swirled his tongue around the tip, then underneath the shaft. Thomas grabbed the kneeling man’s hair firmly, drawing out a contented hum from Alexander. The vibration of the hum sent waves of pleasure through Thomas, who proceeded to rock his hips, synchronising with the bobbing of Alex’s head.

When Thomas’ thrusts began to speed up, Alex could tell he was close.

“Alex, I’m gonna cum...” Thomas practically growled, raw pleasure taking over his body.

Alex pulled off long enough to respond. “Cum on my face.”

“Are you sure? I can just- ahhh!” Thomas was cut off by Alex taking Thomas’ dick all the way to the back of his throat.

Thomas took that as a yes.

As soon as Thomas’ hips began to stutter, Alex pulled off of him and angled his face, with his mouth still open, so that Thomas could reach him easily. After a few more pumps, Thomas came, warm white stripes painting across Alex’s face. Just the sight alone could have made Thomas cum again.

Having rode out his orgasm, Thomas helped Alexander to his feet and helped him wash his face, hair and body.

“I love you,” Thomas whispered, so quite that Alexander barely heard him. “I love you so fucking much.”

Alex grabbed the man’s face and pulled him into a heated kiss. “I love you too.”

 

 

They had finished showering, and were sat cuddling in front of the TV.

“Do you think that we should tell people at the office that we’re together?” Alexander asked, his brows slightly furrowed. “Or should we let them figure it out themselves? Should we even act like we’re together?”

“I don’t mind, sweetheart. I’m fine doing whatever you want to do.” Thomas kissed Alex’s forehead.

“I was thinking that we should act normal, as if nothing happened, until we finish this case?” Alex ventured. “I just don’t want Washington thinking that we’re irresponsible.”

“That’s perfectly fine, Alex. I’m an excellent actor, so try not to take it to heart when I roast your ass in front of the whole office as usual. Just remember that this time, there’s love behind it.”

“Yeah, okay Thomas. As if people actually listen to what you say at work.”

“Suck my dick, you little shit.”

Alex cocked his eyebrow with amusement. “I already did,” he smirked.

“Oh, ha, ha,” Thomas deadpanned. However, his sarcastic tone was betrayed by the blush on his cheeks from memories of the shower that had just taken place not long before.

They turned back to the TV for a few more minutes, until Thomas broke the silence.

“Hey, I have an idea,” he began. “Hear me out. What if we keep quiet about our relationship until the case is over, but still be exclusive about it after the case? Then we can make a bet about who suspects us first.”

“Thomas, you sick fuck, getting off on gambling,” Alex laughed. “Sure. I bet you it’s gonna be Burr. He’s always lurking in the corner and shit- there’s no way he’s gonna miss this in his radar.”

“Really? Burr?” Thomas confirmed. “I don’t know, I feel as if James is gonna confront me about us early on.”

“Madison?” Alexander scoffed. “Not really much of an observant type, is he?”

“He knows me well,” Thomas counteracted. “He’ll notice if something’s different.”

“Okay, to each their own, I guess,” Alex shrugged.

“Okay. The stakes.” Thomas got a gleam in his eye. “I’m betting you twenty dollars and meal out that Madison is gonna notice were a couple before Burr does.”

“Its a deal.”

“It’s a date.”

After the bet was made, they continued snuggling, trying to put off the thought of having to leave this sanctuary for work the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! y’all are really out here reading this shit and it warms my mf heart 
> 
> come shout at me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hanannnnnnn
> 
> leave comments and feedback... they really help!  
> let me know who you think is gonna find out about jamilton first, because i honestly don’t have a clue 
> 
> if you don’t leave kudos, you’ll have to eat granola for breakfast every day so make of that what you will ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ me : *slams fists on table* the plot. where is it?

Monday morning came too soon. Alex felt Thomas gently shake him from his sleep as the morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom blinds. “Alex, honey, we have to wake up now.”

Alex frowned and and rolled over in the covers. “I don’t wanna,” he mumbled into the comforter.

Thomas rolled his eyes and quickly tore the blanket off of Alexander’s body. “You’re acting like a fucking child. We agreed yesterday that we needed to take this week as seriously as possible.”

Alex sighed and dragged himself away from the bed. “I may have agreed to it, but I’m reserving the rights to complain about it the whole time.”

“As long as you get out of that door on time, I don’t give a fuck what you do.”

“Sheesh, go off I guess.”

 

Thomas had made coffee for the pair of them in travel mugs, which was enough incentive for Alex to leave the house and get in Thomas’ car. This was the first time that they were in public as a couple, and Alex was feeling giddy about it. The only thing stopping him from smothering kisses all over Thomas right there and then was the bet that the pair had. If he could restrain himself now, the rest of the day should be easy.

By the time they pulled up to work, the two men had already went through their alibi: Alex had gone to Thomas’ to work on their case, and ended up working through most of the night. When he woke up, he had a fever and was too weak to move, so he needed to stay at Thomas’ until he could function fully again.

They had went over this story multiple times in the car, and had reminded themselves to not call each other by their first names while in the office.

They gave each other a nod of affirmation before they left the car.

“Here goes nothing, Hamilton,” Thomas said.

“Right back at you, Jefferson.”

They tried their best to look annoyed at each other when they entered the office block. Alexander immediately left for his office and opened his laptop. He needed to finish this project quickly so that this whole “hating Thomas” façade could blow over quickly. Someone would definitely notice their strange behaviour around each other at some point.

 

Alex’s phone buzzed from his pocket. He retrieved it and looked at the notification on his lock screen. It was a text from Thomas:

 

 _I_ _miss_ _you_ _already_.

 

Alex sighed. He prayed that they could finish this case without getting too distracted. He typed out a response to Thomas quickly:

 

  _i_ _know :(_ _i_ _love_ _you_

 

He pocketed his phone again after turning it on silent so that he wouldn’t feel the need to check it whenever a new notification came up.

There was work that needed to be done and goddamn it he was going to finish it. He and Thomas had scheduled a meeting with Washington after lunch to check their position in the case and to make sure the pair hadn’t killed each other yet.

 

Lunchtime came and went; both Thomas and Alexander made their way to Washington’s office.

“Come on in, gentlemen,” Washington greeted them. He gestured to two chairs in front of his desk. “Take a seat, show me what you’ve came up with.”

“I’m sure you’re aware that both me and Hamilton have been absent from work in the past week, sir,” Thomas began explaining. “He had a really bad flu and in the meantime, he was staying at my place, so between him being sick and me making sure that he didn’t die, we tried to do as much work as we could given the circumstances.”

“I’m aware, Thomas,” Washington acknowledged. “I don’t expect an immense amount of work to have been done in this case, but I would like to see how the progress is coming along.”

“We’ve got multiple solid points here, sir,” Alexander supplied, turning his laptop to face his boss. “I’ve got a good few documents that can support us in this case, with appropriate responses for defence and photographic evidence that is strongly supporting the defendant.”

“Wonderful!” Washington approved, perusing through the content. “Much more than I expected- well done, both of you. I’ll be pairing you two together for more cases in the future.”

“Thank you, sir,” Thomas replied. “It hasn’t been easy, but we’ve made it work.”

“Very well,” Washington nodded. “We’ll have our final meeting for this case on Friday- have this finished by then, and we’ll have a great head start in court.” He dismissed the two men.

Once they left Washington’s office, they both let out a relieved exhale.

“We need to finish this, pronto,” Alexander said.

“I agree. Let’s get a start now. If we work through all of the next couple of days, we should have a final draft by Thursday,” Thomas thought aloud.

“Cool,” Alex agreed. “Meet me in my office, I just need to take a leak.”

“I need to pee too,” Thomas said, following the other man.

As soon as they reached the bathroom, Thomas locked the door and checked to see if the stalls were empty. Satisfied, he made a beeline to Alexander, who looked very confused.

Thomas grabbed his face and capture his lips in a hungry kiss, while backing them up against a wall.

Alexander seemed to get the message.

He pulled Thomas’ work shirt out of his pants, and slipped his hands under it to feel Thomas’ toned stomach. Thomas growled, making his hips grind into Alexander. Alex let out a lustful moan.

“I can’t keep going like this,” Thomas panted. “I need to be able to touch you all day. I can’t see you and not have you.”

Alex groaned into Thomas’ mouth. He decided that Thomas didn’t need his shirt at all, so proceeded to undo the buttons and take off his tie. Thomas’ body never failed to amaze him. He never could have thought that a single man could be so beautiful in the whole world.

Thomas seemed to want to do the same to Alex. He began loosening the other man’s tie and eventually took the whole thing off of his neck. Thomas wasn’t as careful with Alex’s shirt as Thomas was, and began haphazardly removing it from Alex’s body.

He began biting all over Alex, who moaned through the entirety of it. They were both revelling in their pleasure until they heard someone trying to open the bathroom door. The person attempted a few more times, then gave up. The two men heard their footsteps retreating.

They looked at each other. Their hair was a mess, their lips were red and swollen, and Alex had fresh hickeys that were beginning to form. (Fortunately, none were above his collar).

“That was a close one,” Alexander said to Thomas.

“Tell me about it,” the other man replied. “I think we better get going, lest someone else tries to come in.”

They quickly put on their shirts and ties, and tried to make it look as if they didn’t just have an extreme make out session in the bathroom.

Thomas unlocked the door. “I’ll go out first, I’ll go to my office and get my papers. I’ll meet you in your office when you come out.” Pressing a chaste kiss to Alexander’s cheek, Thomas made his way out of the bathroom. Alexander went to the urinal and actually peed, which was the initial reason he came to the bathroom in the first place. Once he had finished, he left the bathroom and started walking towards his office. Thomas was already there, waiting for the other man.

“Okay, we’re actually doing some work here,” Thomas stated. “It’s gonna be extremely hard, but we can make this work. Just stay on the other side of the office and everything should be okay. No distractions.” It was almost as if Thomas was telling this to himself more than to Alex.

“Not a problem,” Alex agreed. He sat down and the pair began making excellent progress in their work.

They (unsurprisingly) stayed at work late, and Thomas dropped Alexander off at his house with the warning that he would pick him up in the morning so “don’t be late, you little shit.” 

 

The next few days were all work, and hardly any play. The two stuck to their agreement, and only work was carried out in the office. The only times they let their guards down were in Thomas’ car on the way to and from work. They would randomly give each other sweet kisses. Alexander would let his hand sit on Thomas’ thigh when he was driving, which Thomas found strangely grounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! I APPRECIATE YOU ALL 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr (@hanannnnnnn) 
> 
> have a beautiful day you AMAZING PERSON GODDAMMIT


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day? who’s mans is this

Friday finally came; Thomas and Alex were finished with their final case draft, and were ready to present their work to Washington and the rest of the firm who would be attending a meeting in the morning for the debrief of the case.

They had set up their presentation and watched as their co workers trickled in and sat down. Washington finally arrived, which signalled that the meeting had officially started.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” he addressed the two men at the front. “Show us what you’ve come up with.”

The presentation was immaculate- Thomas and Alexander truly worked well together, incorporating both of their points and opinions greatly, without disagreement.

By the end of the meeting, Washington was very pleased. “Gentlemen, you’ve outdone yourselves. This is excellent work, and I’m looking forward to assigning more cases to you both. Well done. Alright, everybody, unless anyone has any questions, this meeting is adjourned.” He stood up, and the rest of the staff started to slowly filter out. A few co workers congratulated the pair on what an amazing job they did.

James Madison even patted Thomas on the back. “Well done guys. I’m happy you guys are finally getting along.”

“Thanks, James. It was the most painful two weeks of my life,” Thomas responded with a laugh.

“See you guys later,” Madison said with a smile, as he left the meeting room.

Alex turned to Thomas with a floating expression. “So James hasn’t said anything else about us, huh?”

Another voice replied for Thomas. “What about you?”

The pair turned to the direction of the voice.

“Burr,” Alexander rolled his eyes. “The meeting was over, like, ten minutes ago. Why are you still here?”

“I just wanted to simply congratulate you guys,” Burr shrugged. “It’s amazing how well you two have been... getting along.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Alex was getting impatient.

Burr simply kept a poker face on,not wanting to reveal anything. “I just find it strange. You two have been acting differently ever since you’ve been out on this case together. What happened?”

“How about you mind your own damn business?” Thomas finally spoke.

Burr smirked, the only bit of emotion that he let himself express. “How about you be careful with your business? I mean, you guys haven’t exactly been subtle.”

“What?” Alex demanded. “What are you talking about?”

“On Monday,” Burr supplied, “You guys went to the bathroom at the same time together. I thought that was weird, because you usually wouldn’t make any more contact with each other than necessary. Then you took longer than what it usually would take to go to the bathroom. When you both came out, you had the wrong ties on.”

Alexander’s stomach dropped. How could they have been so foolish? Of course, someone would notice Thomas wearing a tie that had little pineapples on. Thomas would have rather died than wear that on purpose.

“Fine Burr. We’re together,” Thomas admitted. “Are you happy now?”

Burr’s smirk turned into a look of knowingness. “Well, gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure, but I have to get back to work. Congratulations on the case.” And with that, Burr left the meeting room.

“You owe me twenty dollars.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and handed the money to Alex.

“I hope you’re ready for our hot date tonight,” Alex said in a sing song voice.

“I can’t wait. It’ll be our real first date,” Thomas said, giving Alex a quick peck on the lips.

They started to pack away, happy and excited that they’ve finally finished the case. All of the pressure was off of their shoulders until the trial.

“So, Burr knows,” Thomas started. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

Alex got a mischievous look in his eye. “Not necessarily.”

 

It was 4:58pm. Two minutes until everyone would be packing up to go home. It took a lot of convincing, but Thomas finally agreed to go along with Alex’s plan.

Alex nodded to Thomas, signalling that it was time. They both met each other at Thomas’s desk, which was in a place that everyone would see.

Alexander stood on the desk, helping Thomas up with him.

“Excuse me, everyone,” Alex loudly called. “Can I have a moment of your time?”

Once he had gotten everyone’s attention, he grabbed Thomas’ hand and made eye contact with Burr, who was in the midst of the confused crowd.

“I HAVE A HOT DATE WITH THOMAS JEFFERSON TONIGHT!” he cried, and planted a kiss on Thomas’ cheek.

“I LOVE THIS MAN!” Thomas laughed along.

The office had mixed reactions; a few gasps were heard, but mostly there were laughs and clapping from the majority of their co workers.

They both jumped down from the desk and made their way to the exit.

“See you on Monday, fuckers!” Alex called, closing the door behind him.

 

The two men were still laughing when they were out of the building.

“I doubt everyone thought we were being serious,” Thomas chuckled, digging through his pockets for his keys.

“What’s done is done. Better us tell the office before Burr did.”

“True.”

“So,” Alex wiggled his eyebrows, “ready for our hot date?”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Alexander said, holding Thomas’ hand. “And we’re taking the subway.”

“What? Why?” Thomas questioned. “I have a perfectly functional car.”

“Listen, I’m taking you on a date, so we’re doing it my way.”

Thomas held up his hands in defence. “Okay, okay.”

 

They made their way to the subway, holding hands throughout the whole journey. On the train, Alex leaned his head on Thomas’ shoulder, making Thomas feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He loved this little man.

Alex’s head sprung up when they reached the stop he wanted. They made their way up to the street.

“So, where are you taking the love of your life on our first official date?” Thomas asked.

Alex held up the twenty dollar bill and grinned. “McDonald’s.”

“You’re fucking kidding.”

“I’m fucking not. I hope it’s one of your cheat days.”

 

Alex had ordered for both of them, and once he got the tray piled up with food, he placed it between them and sat down across from Thomas.

“I’ve just counted about three heart attacks on that tray,” Thomas said, as Alex sat down.

“Shut the fuck up and eat your cheeseburger.”

Thomas wouldn’t admit it, but this was one of the best dates that he’s ever been on. Not his idea of conventional romance, but he loved it all the same.

They finished their food and made their way out of the eatery.

“Have you ever been to central park?” Alexander asked Thomas.

“I’ve been running there once or twice. But not like, just to go to central park.”

“Well, let’s go. You need to see it walking at a normal speed.”

They spent about an hour walking, just being in love. It was an impossible thought to them that they couldn’t stand each other a few weeks ago. Now, they couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

They managed to catch the train back to the office, where they got into Thomas’ car.

He drove them back to Alex’s apartment.

“I had such a great day, Alex. I love you,” Thomas said, giving Alex a kiss. “I’ll see you later. “

“Oh, the date’s not over,” Alex replied, taking off his seatbelt.

“It’s not?”

Alex shook his head and pulled Thomas into a deep kiss. “Nope.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! y’all are out here makin my day <3 
> 
> leave comments and kudos or burr won’t leave you alone after your meetings 
> 
> follow my tumblr if your chakra is telling you to (@hanannnnnnn) 
> 
> have a gr8 day my buddy


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major smut in this chapter lads 
> 
> some context for y’all: i was listening to “tonight” by clipping. when i wrote the first part of this chapter so go listen to it if you want the ~ v i b e ~

The two men stumbled though the threshold of Alex’s apartment, their mouths tangled together in a mess of teeth and lips. Thomas had barely sat them both down on the couch in Alexander’s living room when Alex straddled his lap. Thomas reached behind Alex’s head and untied the ponytail in Alexander’s hair, letting the layers of glossy chestnut cascade down. Carding his hands through his locks, he drew from Alex a sound that was strangely similar to a purr.

Alex could barely restrain himself, and so took off Thomas’ tie and started to undo his shirt buttons. Thomas was getting more and more turned on and helped Alex take his clothes off too. His hands found his hair again and started tugging roughly; Alex groaned, and dug his fingernails into Thomas’ back. Alex could feel his pants starting to become a little tight. He needed Thomas, and he needed him now.

He positioned himself so that his knees were in between one of Thomas’ legs, and began rubbing himself on Thomas’ thigh, craving some sort of friction. Alex knew he must have been a sight to see: his hair, all messy and spread over his face and the collection of love bites scattered across his body (paired with the fact that he was shamelessly dry humping Thomas Jefferson’s leg) must have been quite the picture.

Thomas, realising just how needy Alex was, stopped kissing all over the other man and waited until Alexander noticed him.

“Everything alright down there?” Thomas asked pointedly, a smirk on his face.

“I need you to fuck me. Like right now,” Alexander panted desperately.

“Well, if we’re gonna do it, it’s not gonna be on the couch,” Thomas replied. He picked up Alexander, his hands underneath Alexander’s thighs.

Alexander wrapped his legs around Thomas’ hips. “The bedroom’s at the end of the hall.”

They tumbled to Alex’s room, stopping a few times when Thomas couldn’t help but push Alex up against the wall to kiss him fiercely.

They finally tumbled into the bedroom and fell on the bed. They both worked on stripping each other of what clothes that they still had on, and Thomas lay Alexander down and hovered over him, kissing and licking up and down his body.

“Thomas, I swear to God if you don’t start fucking me soon I’m gonna cum right here,” Alex moaned, unable to control his pleasure for much longer.

“I might have some condoms in my jacket pocket, but I’m not so sure. Have you got lube, though?” Thomas asked, sitting up off of Alex.

“Yeah, I’ve got both, so it’s okay,” Alex said, reaching across the bed and fumbling around in his nightstand, pulling out a packet of condoms and a new bottle of lube.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Planning ahead much?”

“I just wanted to be prepared, just in case,” Alex blushed, all of his bedroom confidence suddenly gone. He felt vulnerable- he’s done this plenty of times, but he’s never wanted it this bad before. He trusted Thomas, though.

The other man seemed to sense Alex’s sudden shift in dynamic.

“Hey, look at me,” Thomas gently put two fingers underneath Alex’s chin and turned his head to face him. “Do you really want this? We can stop here if you’d like. I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I’ve never wanted to do this more,” Alex replied, determination casting over his face. “I want to share this with you. This is a special experience that I want to have with you. I’m never going to doubt that.”

Thomas smiled and moved his hand so that it was cupping Alex’s cheek.

“Okay,” he whispered. He slowly closed the gap between their faces and kissed Alexander. Unlike the previous kisses they had shared that night, this kiss was soft and gentle. They took their time, tenderness in every touch and caress.

“How do you want to do this, darling?” Thomas asked, rolling the condom onto himself.

“I want to be on my back,” Alexander replied, already lying down. “I want to see your face.”

“Of course,” Thomas said, spreading Alex’s thighs wide and sitting in between Alexander’s legs. “Are you ready?”

Alexander responded by reaching up and kissing Thomas. He handed him the bottle of lube. “I’m ready.”

Thomas nodded and coated his fingers with the lube. “Alright.”

He pushed a finger into Alex’s entrance. Alex tensed but recovered quickly.

“Keep going,” Alex prompted.

Thomas kept slowly pushing in, until he was deep enough for his whole finger to be inside of Alex. He curled it around a little bit, drawing a small gasp from Alex. Thomas pulled his finger out and entered two fingers this time, examining Alex’s face to make sure that he was comfortable. Alex seemed to be fine, and so Thomas didn’t hesitate to scissor his fingers to stretch Alex’s hole.

Thomas’ eyes were hooded with desire. “Can you do a third?” he asked, his voice laced with lust.

“Fuck, yes,” Alex replied, as his head rolled back on the pillow.

Thomas proceed to enter a third digit into Alex, and slowly pumped them in and out. Alex let out a cry of pleasure, telling Thomas he had hit Alex’s good spot. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Thomas, I need you. Right fucking now.”

Thomas complied, and lined his dick up with Alex’s entrance. Despite all of the preparation, Alex still felt tight when he pushed in.

“Oh, God...!” Alex cried. Alex didn’t anticipate just how big Thomas would be.

“Ah, shit...you’re so... fucking tight, Alex,” Thomas growled, restraining himself from going wild.

“Start moving,” Alex ordered. “I’m okay.”

Thomas started to slowly pull out and in, watching Alexander’s face for any signs of what he was doing right. Once they found a comfortable pace, he started to speed up. He angled his dick in different positions so that he could hit Alexander’s prostate. Once Alexander cried out, he continued to pound at that angle until Alexander was a babbling mess. Of course Alex wouldn’t shut up during sex, but Thomas loved it.

Thomas reached a hand between them and wrapped his hand around Alexander’s dick, stroking at the same time he thrust in. This pushed Alex over the edge, and he came with Thomas’ name on his lips. Thomas’ climax followed not long after, both of them basking in their afterglow at the same time. Thomas rolled off of Alex and disposed of his condom. He came back with a washcloth that he found in Alex’s bathroom and cleaned up the cum from Alex’s stomach. After he was finished, Thomas sat back down next to Alex to hold him in his arms.

It took Alex a while to feel the shaking of Thomas’ shoulders. He turned to look at he man’s face and saw tears streaming down Thomas’ cheeks.

“Oh my god, Thomas! Are you okay?” Alex sat up and immediately started to wipe Thomas’ tears frantically.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas tried to get out. At this point he was almost sobbing. “I get so emotional after sex. It’s just that what we just shared was a beautiful moment and I have all of these feelings and I love you and-“

“Thomas, listen.” Alexander took Thomas’ face in his hands. “You don’t have to explain anything to me. That was one of the most amazing and intimate experiences I’ve ever had. You have a right to express your emotions any way you want. I think it’s beautiful that you thought what we shared was so wonderful that you got emotional over it. I love you, Thomas. _I_ _love_ _you_.”

Thomas could only nod, as Alex’s heartwarming words made more tears fall down his face. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, shuffling closer to the other man so that Alex could put his arm around him.

They fell asleep shortly after, with Alexander being the big spoon for Thomas. His short arms could barely reach around the bigger man, but he held on to what he could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, thank you for reading? for all of you who keep reading and for you newcomers, thank you from the bottom of my heart i appreciate y’all sm adhdjskja
> 
> so i’m just wondering, for future chapters, what ships do you guys want to see? like who do y’all ship the hamilsquad with and so on? suggest some ships and i (might) deliver, so just give me a general consensus of what you’d like to see :) 
> 
> come talk to me about this (or anything at all !) if you’re on tumblr! i wanna know more about you beautiful people reading this shit :  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hanannnnnnn
> 
> ALSO I LOVE YOU GUYS OKAY THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY HABSBSJSHSBS ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all, sorry i haven’t updated in a while. i’ve got school and shit, so it’s hard to be able to write consistently  
> BUT here is chapter 12 ft. memetrash  
> hamilsquad  
> it’s small, but it’s better than nothing so YEET

Alex woke up with his face full of Thomas’ curly hair. It tickled his nose, so he moved away and lay on his back. Thomas felt the shift and turned over to face Alexander.

“Good morning darling.” Thomas’ voice was gravelly and deep.

“Hi,” Alex smiled back, taking in the sight of the other man. He’ll never get tired of this view.

“Last night was great,” Thomas remarked, his face relaxed and shining.

“Last night...?” Alex wasn’t sure of what day it was- he couldn’t think properly this early in the morning. “I don’t rememb- oh.” The memories of their activities yesterday brought a deep blush to Alex’s face. “Yeah, last night was amazing.”

Thomas grinned sleepily, as if he was replaying evening again in his head. The whole day, from start to finish, was a whirlwind.

Alex broke the comfortable silence. “Hey. Fancy round two?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’d love to, baby, but I gotta go,” Thomas groaned.

“Where do you have to be?”

“Me and my brother are supposed to meet up in about an hour,” Thomas replied, checking his phone. “We haven’t seen each other for a while, so we were planning to meet uptown, have a catch up.” He put his phone down and stretched.

“I don’t want you to go,” Alexander playfully whined. He held onto Thomas’ side like a koala bear. “I want to make you breakfast like you did for me.”

“Alex,” Thomas deadpanned. “I’m willing to bet you my pay check for this month that the only acceptable food you have in your house right now is a half eaten box of Lucky Charms.”

Alex didn’t have an answer that could refute his claim. “Keep your fucking pay check, you bag of dicks,” he finally muttered.

“I knew it! Tell me how clever I am.”

“Get out! Go meet your brother!” Alexander declared, pushing Thomas off of his bed.

“Alright, alright,” Thomas chuckled. Yawning, he got up off the bed and stretched. Of course, because of last night’s antics, the two men weren’t wearing clothes. So, naturally, watching Thomas stretching in front of him stark naked, he wanted to pounce on Thomas and bring him back into his bed.

“If you stand here much longer I’m not gonna let you leave,” Alexander warned. “Hurry up before I make you late.”

Thomas just smiled and hurriedly put on his clothes that were scattered all around the room. “I’ll let myself out.”

“I love you,” Alex said from his place in his bed.

Thomas smiled and bent down to kiss Alex.

“I love you too, baby. See you later. Remember to actually eat breakfast, even if it is those disgusting marshmallow things.”

“Fuck you, Lucky Charms are the shit!” He called after Thomas, who was halfway to the door.

Thomas just shook his head and laughed, leaving Alex in bed. Alexander heard Thomas exiting through his front door.

He sighed. He was missing Thomas already. How was that possible?

He sat up. Today was Saturday, which means that his friends would likely be free to hang out. This would probably be an opportune time to tell them about Thomas.

He got his phone and opened the group chat we was in with Lafayette, Hercules and John.

 

 **Alexander** : _yo_ _guys,_ _y’all_ _free_ _today_?

 

The replies didn’t take long to come through.

 

 **Lafayette** :  _Of_ _course,_ _Alex_. _You_ _guys_ _want_ _to_ _meet_ _up?_

 

 **John** : _yeah_ _boi_ _let’s_ _get_ _this_ _bread_

 

 **Hercules** : _Word! I’m at the store rn. Want me to pick up some snacks?_

 

 **Lafayette** : _But_ _I’m_ _not_ _at_ _the_ _store,_ _Herc??_

 

 **John** : _stfu_ _laf_ _you’re_ _not_ _a_ _snack_. _at_ _the_ _very_ _least_ _you’re_ _a_ _gourmet_ _meal_

 

At this, Alexander rolled his eyes and chuckled. His friends were goofy as fuck.

 

 **Alexander** : _yah_ _pickup_ _whatever_ _looks_ _good, come to my place in an hour or so_

 

He put his phone down and got out of bed, getting ready for when the guys would come. 

 The guys finally arrived a little while later, with Hercules fully stocked with all kinds of junk food. Hercules and Alexander sat on the couch with Lafayette stretched across their legs. John sat on the floor with all of the food and assigned himself the position of handing out the snacks on demand.

They had been settled for about fifteen minutes watching a comedy when Alex remembered the main reason he invited them all here.

He cleared his throat. “So, guys,” he started. “I have some kinda important news that I probably should have told you a while ago-“

“Yeah, I had to find out from Eliza man. That wasn’t cool,” John said, shovelling a handful of popcorn into his mouth at the same time.

“Wait.” Alex was puzzled. “Do you guys know?”

“Alexander,” Lafayette spoke. “I think the whole city of New York knows. News of that whole stunt that you two pulled yesterday really travelled fast.”

Hercules nodded in agreement. “I mean, nothing exciting has ever happened in that office. Like ever. Obviously we’d hear about it.” He paused. “Also, John Adams may have been filming from the start.”

“What?! That fucker!” Alex couldn’t believe it. Obviously someone would have filmed that. He shouldn’t even be surprised.

“That was exactly my response when Eliza sent me the video,” John said. “Honestly, I was ready to go and find y’all and give Jefferson a piece of my mind. After all the shit he’s caused you?”

“I’m sorry, guys. I just didn’t think about it. I didn’t wanna tell anyone until I could finish that case so that Washington wouldn’t be on my back about responsible workload and shit.”

“It’s perfectly understandable Alexander,” Lafayette reassured. “Besides, I think I owe you an apology, too. I expect that Thomas has told you?”

“Told you what?” Hercules asked Alexander. “What’s the tea?”

All eyes were on him.

“Well...” He felt uncomfortable talking about himself being with Thomas, let alone one of his friends being with him. “Laf and Thomas used to date for a little bit, but I didn’t know until Thomas told me.”

John’s mouth dropped open in disbelief, while Hercules seemed to find the whole thing hilarious.

“But I understand why you wouldn’t have told me, Laf,” Alex quickly added. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Laf smiled gratefully and twisted around to give Alexander a huge hug.

“THIS WHOLE THING IS INSANE!!! HOW DID ANY OF THIS SHIT HAPPEN?!?” Hercules was still hung up on the situation.

John agreed. “I know, bruh. You used to hate the guy. Now you’re sucking his dick. Like, actually sucking his dick.” He shuddered. “Half the people in this room have touched Jefferson’s dick. Wait, Hercules, you don’t have anything to confess, now that we’re all here?”

Hercules choked on his drink, causing the whole group to laugh.

Alex reached down and swatted John playfully. “Shut up. He’s actually a really nice person guys. I admit that I was wrong about him. We all need to meet up and go out in the city or something.”

“Okay, Okay. I’ll try not to fight him. But I’m not doing it for him, man. I’m doing it for you,” John fiercely replied.

“Thanks, John. I appreciate you promising that you won’t fight my boyfriend every time you see him,” Alex responded with a chuckle.

“Aww, you’re boyfriends now!” Hercules put his hand on his heart and fake swooned. “I love seeing you two thrive like this.”

“In all honesty, Alexander, we support you with this,” Lafayette supplied. “It might take a while for us to get used to it, but we’re happy to see you with him.”

Alexander could tell that Lafayette was being sincere, and gave him a look of thanks.

They continued watching the film. A while later, both Lafayette and John had fell asleep, and only Hercules was awake besides Alexander. He broke the silence by whispering to Hercules.

“Hey, Herc.”

“Yup?”

“Is now a bad time to tell you that me and Thomas almost had sex on this couch?”

“Dude. Really? Right in front of my salad?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! it still amazes me that you guys choose to read this, like, willingly  
> comment with some stuff you wanna see, guys! i really want suggestions for what direction this fic is gonna go in bc i don’t really want to end it now, so comment away! give me more ships and plots to put in! i’m working on one ship already so that’s in the works, but keep em  
> coming ;) 
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you wanna talk or something idk : @hanannnnnnn
> 
> if you leave kudos, John will call you a three course gourmet meal 
> 
> have a lovely day/night you beautiful people ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha it’s the one month anniversary of this sad, sad story bahahahaha yeah.  
> this is a short chapter that’s very poorly written. sue me biTCH.

It took a while for things to get back to normal at work. Well, as normal as the situation would allow. It was the middle of the week by the time people had gotten used to Alex and Thomas smiling at each other instead of yelling between their cubicles. 

“Hey, darling, I got you some coffee.”

Alex looked up from his papers and saw Thomas holding a mug for Alex.

“Thanks, Thomas,” Alex leaned up and pecked the other man’s cheek.

“I had to fight Adams for the last sugar packet,” Thomas added. “You owe me one.”

“Do I?” Alexander raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Thomas nodded earnestly, his curls bouncing around his head. “In fact, in order to make it up to me, you have to let me take you out tonight.”

“What, McDonald’s wasn’t good enough for you?”

“It’s too late, we have a reservation,” Thomas shrugged.

“You’re paying.”

“Obviously.”

 

It was 6:30 by the time that they had made it out of the office and were in Thomas’ car. They pulled up to the restaurant that Thomas had chosen, and Alexander thanked god that they had come straight from work. The work clothes he was wearing were slightly formal, and this place looked beyond respectable- but of course it was, because Thomas has picked it.

“You ready to go?” Thomas asked.

Alex nodded, trying to conceal the sudden nervousness that he felt. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Thomas got out of the car and quickly ran to Alex’s side, opening the car door for Alexander.

“I’m perfectly able to open my own door, Thomas,” Alexander blushed, hurrying to get out of the vehicle.

Thomas simply closed the door after Alex was standing next to him and smiled. “I know.”

Thomas grabbed Alex’s hand and started to lead them to the restaurant entrance.

“This is one of my favourite places... I hope you like it,” Thomas said, squeezing Alex’s hand.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by a man who seemed to be the maitre d’.

“Mr Jefferson!” The man seemed genuinely happy to see Thomas.

“Ahh, Mr Andre, a pleasure as always!” Thomas replied, returning the enthusiasm.

“Table for two?” The waiter motioned to the two men.

“Yes, the usual table, John, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, nothing but the best for one of our regulars,” John winked. He led them to an alcove with a candle lit table that was already accompanied with a chilled bottle of champagne.

Once they were seated, John excused himself. “Enjoy, gentlemen. I’ll be coming for your order shortly.”

Alex looked at Thomas. “So, uhh, champagne on a Wednesday, huh? What’s the special occasion?”

“No occasion,” Thomas shrugged. “I just like spending time with you, and that’s special to me.”

“Well okay. I’ll allow it.” Alex opened his menu and tried not to focus too much on the prices. Thomas had that covered anyway. Alexander ended up ordering some sort of chicken with six french names in front of it. Thomas got something similar too. However, despite the over the top fanciness of it all, Alex thought everything was spectacular, and was quite content at the end of his meal.

He sat back in his seat, his stomach full, and looked around the place. The tables were covered with soft red tablecloths, topped off with candles and fishbowls with flowers in them. It screamed “romance.” Alex smiled knowingly. This was totally something Thomas would be obsessed with. Alexander then started to look at the people occupying the tables. All of them looked fancy as shit. Designer suits. Three carat diamonds everywhere. The restaurant smelled like expensive cologne and pretentiousness. But somehow, right at this moment, Alexander forgot about all of that when he recognised a few faces sitting at one of the tables.

“BURR?!” Alex blurted out.

“Where?” Thomas looked surprised, and turned to follow Alex’s gaze. His eyes widened when he saw who Burr was with. “Wait, is that...? No. No fucking way. JAMES?”

Thomas quickly turned back around to face Alex. “What the fuck is going on.”

“I think Burr and Madison might be a... thing?” Alexander tried to make sense of the whole thing. Talk about _their_ relationship being unlikely.

“What do they see in each other?” Alex thought aloud. “I mean, Burr’s got the personality of a wet sock. And I don’t know much about Madison, but I thought he would’ve known better than to mess around with Burr.”

“James never said anything about this.” Thomas shook his head. “Like, ever. That’s a surprise, even for me.”

They watched Burr and Madison for a little while longer. Their suspicions were confirmed when Burr set his hand on the table and Madison put his own on top. Alex had to admit, they did look happy together, and genuinely smitten with each other. He’s not surprised that they managed to keep this under the radar. The two kept to themselves at the office, and were fairly unproblematic.

“How are we gonna leave without them seeing us?” Thomas asked, after he had paid the bill. “We have to pass by their table on our way to the door.”

“I think we should just act like we didn’t even realise they were there,” Alex suggested. “If they say something to us, we’ll act surprised and pretend that we don’t know what’s going on.”

“Sounds good to me,” Thomas confirmed. “Let’s go.”

They tried to weave their way around the tables without looking suspicious. Somehow, they made it through the maze of tables and out of the door before either James or Burr could see them. Thomas quickly ushered Alexander before getting in himself.

“Well, I’d never thought I’d live to see that,” Alex said. “How long do you think that’s been going on?”

“I don’t know...” Thomas was unsure. “I just thought that James would have told me. We’re best friends. I don’t know, I just would’ve liked to have known, I guess.”

“Well, we didn’t tell anyone when we were starting to be a thing,” Alex reminded him.

“No, but that’s different,” Thomas said. “I mean, we were sworn enemies. I couldn’t just spring it up on him like that. Besides, I didn’t see James at all the week we were back because of the case. I would have wanted to tell him in person, not through text.”

Alexander shrugged. “True. Maybe they just want a bit of privacy. I mean, having two couples in the office would be a bit much, don’t you think?”

“I suppose....” Thomas tried not to think about it too much, but something about James not telling him something as significant as this really bothered him. Almost made him feel a little hurt.

Alex’s face softened when he noticed Thomas’ tone.

“You wanna come back to my place and watch a movie?”

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

 

An hour later, they were nestled in Alexander’s bed in their pyjamas. (They always made sure that the other had at least one pair of pyjamas at the other’s house, in case one of them wanted to sleep over). They had a movie on, but they weren’t really focusing on it. Alex was playing with Thomas’ hair, massaging his back, just trying to make Thomas feel better.

“I’m sorry I ruined our date,” Thomas said quietly. “I don’t know why I’m so hurt by this. Like, it’s totally none of my business but I still expected a little acknowledgment, ya know? I’ve been his best friend for YEARS!”

“I know, I know,” Alex comforted. “Shh. I had a wonderful time today, and you didn’t ruin anything. You’re just tense. You’ve had a long day at the office, and you need a break. Just relax. Close your eyes.”

Thomas obeyed, and soon drifted off to sleep in Alex’s arms. Alex took this  moment to trace his fingers across Thomas’ soft, plump lips. He loved this man, expensive cologne and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thanks to @HamilNO for suggesting the Aaron/ James ship. those quiet boys huh. who’d have known. 
> 
> thanks for reading i cherish y’all :,)
> 
> follow my tumblrico if your sixth sense wants you to: @hanannnnnnn 
> 
> i thRIVE off of feedback so comment comment comment! oh and leave kudos if you want, idk whatever :)))
> 
> Have A Beautiful Day oR Night you Effervescent Peoples


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmkay it’s short but honestly what else did you expect

They rode to work together the next morning. Thomas still seemed a little off, but Alex would give him the benefit of the doubt. It was still morning, and they were both partially asleep. 

“Are you gonna say something to James?” Alexander broke the silence in the car. “It’s not gonna be healthy for you to bottle up your feelings about this.”

“Ahh, I don’t know,” Thomas sighed. “I don’t want him to know that we know. He might think that’s we’re invading his privacy or something.”

“Just try and get him to talk about something of the sorts,” Alexander considered. “But don’t be obvious about it.”

“Please honey,” Thomas scoffed. “I’m the smoothest thing you’ve ever seen.”

“Ha! Sure sweetie.”

“Suck my dick.”

“Okay.”

Thomas turned to look at Alexander, trying to gage if he was being serious or not. Alex seemed totally indifferent.

“Eyes on the road,” Alexander reminded Thomas. “Meet me at my office after you clock in.”

“Okay. Alright.” Thomas smiled and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel with a new sense of purpose. At least now he had something to look forward to when they got to work.

When they reached the office, Thomas parked the car. The pair got out, made their way past the reception and clocked in. Thomas went to put his jacket and briefcase in his office, then went to Alexander’s cubicle.

Alexander wasted no time. He grabbed Thomas and led him out of a set of doors that led to a hallway that Thomas had never been in.

“What is this, Alexander?” Thomas asked. He’d hadn’t even realised that this part of the office even existed.

“The bathroom obviously didn’t work last time, did it?” Alexander reminded him.

“Right,” Thomas laughed.

“This used to be another couple of private offices and stuff. There’s an old emergency exit from this hallway and everything,” Alexander explained. “It was here before this building got a renovation. They didn’t change it for some reason.”

“Well its a good thing they didn’t, huh,” Thomas replied, pulling Alex towards him by his belt loops. “I’ve always wanted to bend you over a desk.”

“Well, today’s your lucky day.”

Thomas’ eyes were glazed over with lust, his lips slightly parted as he looked down at Alex. Their breaths mingled with one another’s, lips inches apart.

“There’s a room right there...” Alex murmured in a hushed voice, referring to an abandoned office that was right next to them on the hallway.

“Let’s make some use of it then, hmm?” Thomas relies, his voice practically a growl.

Refusing to let go of each other, they stumbled through the door. They were just about to smash their faces together when they were interrupted.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

The two men jerked apart, shocked from the sudden exclamation that neither of them made.

The sight before them was unexpected, to say the least.

Madison, bent over a desk. Burr, right on top of him, a strange mixed expression of shock and ecstasy on his face.

Alex’s eyes widened as he started to process what he was seeing. “OH MY G-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence; Thomas had pushed them both out of the office and back into the hall.

“Oh my... I don’t even know what just happened,” Alexander gasped. “That was the scariest thing I’ve ever fucking seen.”

“We’re never ever gonna have sex in an office now,” Thomas muttered bitterly. “That just ruined it for me.”

“I’m sorry, Thomas,” Alexander said. “I didn’t even know other people knew about these offices, let alone used them.”

“No, it’s not your fault,” Thomas replied, wrapping his arms around Alexander. “We check that rooms are empty before we barge into them.”

“Good to know for next time, huh.”

Their conversation was cut short by Madison quickly pulling open the door of the office they had just vacated.

“Thomas!” he exclaimed. “I’m so sorry you had to find out about me and Aaron like this! I promise I was going to tell you! I just didn’t have time-“

“James.” Thomas cut him off. “It’s none of my business. I would have liked to have known before I walked in on... _that_.” At this, Thomas grimaced. “But it doesn’t matter. You don’t have to report everything back to me. As long as you happy, that’s okay.”

James smiled, but still looked apologetic. “Yeah, sorry you had to see that. Not the best way to find out about us.”

Alex weaselled himself into the conversation. “So how long has this been a thing then? Hmm?” He started wiggling his eyebrows.

James chuckled and scratched the back of his bench. “It was actually the same week that you guys got assigned that case together. It was getting awfully quiet around here, and so me and Aaron just kinda hit it off, I guess...”

“Well, you’re welcome,” Alexander commented.

“I’m happy for you, Jemmy,” Thomas said. “We both are. I hope Aaron realises how lucky he is.”

James looked as though he might cry. “Thanks, man. It means a lot coming from you.”

James pulled Thomas into a bear hug, leaving Alex awkwardly standing with his hands in his pockets.

At this time, Burr exited the office, straightening his tie as he did so. Alex couldn’t help but wonder how he looked so composed all of the time... it’s as if a few minutes ago, he _wasn’t_ balls deep in one of his coworkers. Alex mentally shrugged. Burr was just like that.

Burr cleared his throat. “I apologise for all of this, gentlemen. It was quite the compromising situation.”

Alex was quick to reply to the man. “You know, next time, put a fucking sock on the door or something.”

The men exited the hallway and returned to their cubicles, trying to forget what had just happened and hoping that they could get a reasonable amount of work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of this nonsense before ten in the morning huh   
> thanks for reading! y’all are the yee to my haw  
> leave feedback guys! comments really do help :))))  
> follow me on tummmmmbblrrrr: @hanannnnnnn (yes, that’s seven “n”s)  
> if u don’t leave kudos you’ll get interrupted when you’re having office sex and that’s how it be sometimes i’m sorry i don’t make the rules


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, bitch! i bet you thought you’d seen the last of me ! 
> 
> since it’s the two month anniversary of this fic, i thought i’d give y’all a shitty little update so yeah please don’t hate me it’s v short

A few months had passed since Thomas and Alexander started seeing each other. The dynamics at their workplace took a while to balance out; instead of shouting hateful profanities at each other when debating a case, they would pepper in pet names. For example:

“Thomas, babe, I need you to see how wrong you are right now.”

Or:

“I love you Alexander, but this isn’t gonna work unless you do it this way.”

Meetings started to get a little tamer now that there wasn’t pure unadulterated loathing pouring from the two men.

Even Washington was a little taken aback when they didn’t resort to childish retorts, and instead listened to each other diplomatically. It took a while for the office to get used to the two men exchanging a quick chaste kiss instead of insults when they passed by in the corridor, but eventually it became the norm.

Thomas also refused to let Alexander take the subway to and from work, and so promptly showed up every morning at Alex’s apartment to pick him up. And, of course, he stayed behind when Alexander did so that he could take him back home too.

On one particular Friday after work, they drove back to Thomas’ place. Thomas cooked for them and they had a romantic and relaxed evening that ended with them spooning on Thomas’ bed. That’s when the idea came to Thomas.

“Hey.” He prodded Alex, who was on the verge of sleep. “Hey, Alexander.”

“What?” the smaller man drawled, his face being halfway smothered by a pillow.

“I have an idea,” Thomas said. “Here me out.”

Alexander shifted to his side and faced Thomas, his eyes narrowing slightly. “What is it?”

“What if we moved in together?” Thomas proposed. “I mean, we practically live at each other’s places anyway. Going to and from work would be easier. And I’d make sure that you actually eat real food, not just ramen.” At this, Alexander scoffed.

“We can talk more about it in the morning,” Thomas continued, “but I just wanted to put it out there now. What do you think?”

Alexander smiled softly. “That sounds great, Thomas. I love you.” He leaned in and pecked the other man’s lips, before turning around and settling his back against Thomas’ chest. “But I’m bringing my ramen though.”

“If you bring ramen into my house, you owe me.”

“Do I?”

“Mm hmm.”

Alex thought for a minute. “Well, in that case....”

Thomas was confused, until he felt Alexander begin to grind his ass against his crotch. He got the message after that.

He sat up and straddled Alexander.

“You really want ramen that bad, huh?”

Alex wiggled his eyebrows and bucked his hips up to Thomas. “Maybe so.”

Thomas let out a small chuckle and began kissing Alexander, languidly and softly, causing Alex let out a quiet moan into Thomas’ mouth.

Thomas began carding his hands through Alex’s hair, spreading it out over the pillow. Thomas’ tugging sent shivers down Alex’s spine. He felt electric.

Their lips were still connected, but Alex craved more contact. He began bucking his hips again, making sure Thomas knew what he wanted.

“Slow down baby,” Thomas breathed out. “I got you.”

“I love you,” Alex whispered, catching Thomas’ lips in another passionate kiss.

Thomas hummed into this kiss, his tongue exploring Alexander’s mouth. His hands ran up and down Alexander’s thighs, caressing lovingly.

After a while, Thomas pulled back and fumbled in his bedside drawer, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“I wanna ride you,” Alexander commented, watching as Thomas rolled the condom onto himself.

“I have no objections whatsoever with that,” Thomas answered, lust weaving his voice. “Let’s get you ready.”

Thomas lowered Alexander until he was lying on his back again. He lifted one of Alexander’s legs so that it was sitting on his shoulder, giving him full access to prepare his lover.

This had become like second nature to the pair. It was so different from the first time that they had done this. Now, they were fully versed in each others’ body language, and trusted each other to the ends of the earth.

When Alexander was spread enough, he sat up and pushed Thomas down to where he was previously lying. He got on top of Thomas, lining himself up with Thomas’ dick.

Thomas let Alexander set the pace. He wanted this to last, wanted to remember this. He observed Alexander with lidded eyes, his gaze filled with tenderness. He loved this man.

At this point, Alexander began lowering himself onto Thomas’ member, slowly sinking down until he was full. Moans escaped both men when Alexander began pushing himself up slowly, building friction. Soon, he started to increase the speed of his bouncing, and began encouraging Thomas to meet him with thrusts. Thomas tried to angle his thrusts differently each time, hoping to hit Alex’s prostate in the process. After hearing a particularly obscene moan from Alexander, he assumed he had found the right position and so maintained it, making Alexander unravel with every thrust.

It didn’t take long for the men to climax together. After they cleaned up, they settled back down and continued spooning.

Just before they were about to fall asleep, Alexander broke the silence.

“So is that a yes to the ramen?”

Thomas laughed softly. “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this! i’m so sorry it’s been a while, i’ve just been super busy hdhksksks 
> 
> also i don’t know where to go with this fic? GIVE ME IDEAS GUYS 
> 
> if you want a jamilton fic that is regularly updated, check out Baby Don’t Sleep, which is a little collaboration that me and @anotha-sad-boi are currently working on! it’s super fun and she’s an excellent writer! 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments, they really do mean a lot and they inspire me to write more! 
> 
> do you want to follow me on tumblr for some weird reason? (@hanannnnnnn) 
> 
> have a lovely day/night ! you’re VALID


	16. AUTHOR’S NOTE

hey guys! 

ive been thinking about it a lot, and i’ve come to the decision that i’ll no longer be continuing on this fic. i don’t really have any more ideas for it, and i’ve kind of lost my passion in regards to this fic in particular. 

HOWEVER ! THERE IS STILL HOPE!! if you guys still want some jamilton content, check the other fic that me and @whatistarnationn have been working on, called “Baby Don’t Sleep” !! it’s full of angst, drama, and perhaps a bit of smut too! 

thank you all so much for understanding... it’s just been really tough trying to write these past few months, so i’m trying to ease myself back into it! go give Baby Don’t Sleep a read; we will be updating it much more frequently bc it’s summer babey! 

i love you all for even reading this in the first place! you guys don’t know how much it meant to me to see all of your kind words and feedback!! THANK YOU ALL!!! ❤️💕💕💕💕❤️


End file.
